Various technologies exist for the installation of cable accessories (e.g., splices, terminations). Cold shrink type accessories are preferred over pre-molded push-on and heat shrink products since a relatively insignificant physical force is required for installation as compared to the push-on type, and no heating is required versus the heat-shrink type. With the cold shrink approach, the part (e.g. a cable splice) is factory pre-stretched unto a solid removable core, and it slides freely onto the cable. During installation, once the metal conductors are joined together for electrical continuity, the splice is properly positioned at the center of the connection and the removable core (e.g. a plastic spiral core) is removed allowing the rubbery splice to shrink into place in the radial direction for a tight fit over the cable. One key requirement for this technology is the elastic recovery of the article once installed to ensure a tight seal in order to prevent moisture ingress into the electrical connection.
Cold Shrink accessories are generally manufactured from crosslinked silicone rubber which exhibits excellent elastic recovery. Both high temperature vulcanized (HTV) gums and liquid silicone rubber (LSR) are used. However, end users (e.g., electrical utilities) have reported deficiency in tear strength which leads to rapid tear propagation if the connector is nicked during installation or comes into contact with a sharp object during its service life. Many of the applications involve buried cable, e.g., underground installation. Another deficiency of silicone rubber is its relatively lower dielectric strength as compared to an olefin elastomer for example.